I've Got You, Forever
by DreadPirate-Westley
Summary: Story follows the last chapter of my Fic My BlackWhite Knight.Seaweed wakes up during the night with a bit of a problem the only thing is, is Penny willing to help him out. SMUT/Lemon Seaweed/Penny


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hairspray, or Penny and Seaweed or anything else that you recognise in this story. This is not for profit; it is just because I can, so I will... so there! **

**Summary: Story follows the last chapter of my Fic My BlackWhite Knight. Can read one without the other but the situation might not make sense. Seaweed wakes up during the night with a bit of a problem the only thing is, is Penny willing to help him out. SMUT/Lemon Seaweed/Penny**

**Rating: Rated M (If you know you shouldn't be reading this... don't)**

**A/N- The start of this story is actually some of the end of my last story, this is just to give you a bit of a context. P.S – This is my first and might be my only Lemon/Smut, I found it exceedingly hard to write. **

**Dedicated to "Penny 3's Seaweed" because you told me to write it.**

**Love Treesy xxx**

**I've got you, forever.**

"So, which side of the bed do you want?" Seaweed asked as Penny came out of his bathroom wearing his sweatpants and t-shirt; he was silently salivating at the sight of her in his clothes but didn't want to freak her out.

"You're sure you don't mind sharing? I mean I can just sleep in your spare room like Tracey and I did last time you rescued me."

"Hell no! You're staying right here with me darlin' I told you, I need to keep an eye on you." Seaweed reassured her as he came up to her and took her hand, pulling her onto the bed with him.

Penny lay down on the bed on her side with her head on Seaweed's pillow, Seaweed lay next to her and pulled her to him her head resting in the crook of his neck, he wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

"I love you Seaweed, thank you for being my Black White Knight again" Penny sighed cuddling into him.

"I love you too" Seaweed replied pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head lightly. "And I'll always be here to rescue my fair maiden baby"

Penny reached up and connected their lips briefly, Seaweed pulled her closer to him and tightened his grip on her. Pulling away slowly to breath Seaweed kissed her on the forehead again, Penny sighed contentedly and closed her eyes resting her head back onto Seaweed's shoulder.

"Goodnight baby"

"Goodnight Seaweed"

They lay talking for a while but soon they both dropped off to sleep, neither of them knew what tomorrow would bring but they knew as long as they had each other and their friends, nothing could stop them.

.....................................................................................................................................................

Seaweed awoke a few hours later from a fantastic dream. Penny had been there, they had been sitting in the detention classroom kissing when things started getting hotter. Penny had disconnected her lips from his and started kissing her way down his neck and collarbone, opening the buttons of his shirt as she went. It had felt so real when she took one of his nipples into his mouth and bit down softly that had he gasped out loud, waking with a jerk.

"Penny!" he exclaimed looking down to see her head resting on his chest one arm wrapped tightly around his waist. He sighed, seeing that she was still asleep and it had all been a dream. "Damn" Seaweed mumbled rubbing his face with his free arm... that was rather disappointing, and now Seaweed was uncomfortable, that dream had aroused him to an uncomfortable level and he knew he'd never get back to sleep. Suddenly Penny moved, rubbing her face against his chest and moaning in her sleep.

"Mmm... Seaweed" She mumbled and Seaweed groaned quietly before a grin broke out onto his face. Carefully he moved out from under Penny laying her head down on his pillow. Then he leaned over her, lightly kissing her forehead then waiting for her reaction. Penny's brown wrinkled slightly then smoothed out so Seaweed leant down again this time kissing both her cheeks slowly then waiting. Penny sighed softly in her sleep but didn't stir so Seaweed kissed her nose, her eyelids and her chin. Penny moaned in her sleep slowly pushing herself towards him. He grinned and leaned down again, this time to place small kisses on either side of her full lips. Penny pouted in her sleep and Seaweed couldn't play any longer, swooping down and capturing her lips with his. Penny moaned and pushed up, moaning into his mouth and coming awake. Penny pulled away slowly and gasped for air, looking up at a grinning Seaweed as he held himself above her.

"Well if that isn't the best way to wake up I don't know what is" Penny remarked then she reached up and pulled him down by his t-shirt so that he sprawled on top of her. Seaweed kissed her chastely before shifting to move off her, afraid to hurt her with his weight. She still had hold of his shirt though and she tugged him back to her.

"Baby I don't want to crush you" He told her but she just pulled him closer, connecting their lips again. After a while Penny pulled away to breath and Seaweed continued, kissing his way down her chin to her neck and collarbone.

"Oh Seaweed, I love to feel you pressing down onto me, you aren't going to hurt me." Seaweed growled low in his throat at her words and moved back up to recapture her lip with his. The kiss quickly deepened and Penny felt Seaweeds tongue pressing against her lips. Penny gasped at the sensation, giving Seaweed the permission he needed to push his tongue into her mouth, they battled but Penny didn't feel the need to win, as long as Seaweed stayed on top of her and kept kissing her with all this passion she didn't care if the world exploded.

When they pulled back again to breathe Seaweed let his mouth and hands start to travel down Penny's body, he didn't know how far Penny was willing to go but he was more than happy to test the boundaries tonight. Seaweed let his mouth travel slowly back down to her neck where he started to suck and lick at her pulse point, all Penny could do was moan in reply at the sensations she had never felt before.

"Oh Seaweed" Penny gasped as she suddenly felt his hands on her waist pushing slowly under her borrowed shirt. She looked up through clouded eyes to Seaweed looking down on her, silently asking her permission to continue with his eyes. Penny knew what going any further meant and she also knew that she should tell him no and go back to sleep. But the sensations running through her body at his touch were overriding her brain and all she wanted to do was feel.

When Seaweed looked down at her, silently pleading with her to let him touch, let him taste, he didn't know what to expect, but Penny sitting up with a sudden look of determination definitely wasn't it. And when she grasped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head Seaweed wondered whether he was still dreaming. But when she took his hand in hers and slid it onto the perfect smooth skin of her stomach he decided he didn't care if it was a dream it was a very real one and he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Oh baby, you're so beautiful" Seaweed told her as he leaned down and captured her lips with his again, while they kissed passionately Seaweed slowly moved his hand over the smooth skin of her stomach and up over her rib cage. Penny moaned in to the kiss and arched up when Seaweed's fingers carefully brushed the soft underside of her breast. Liking that reaction Seaweed moved his hand up to softly cup her, brushing his palm over her sensitive peak.

"Mmm Seaweed!" Penny gasped at the sensation, Seaweed felt his sweatpants get tighter at the sound of Penny calling his name but he knew if she got any louder Inez or his Mamma would probably wake up.

"Shhh baby, we need to be quiet or we're gonna wake people up" He murmured in her ear then nipped her lobe softly, Penny moaned again but nodded. She definitely didn't want to be disturbed right now.

Seaweed made his way slowly back from her ear, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips before moving down to where his hands were still playing with her breasts. As he kissed his way over each breast he felt Penny's hand on the back of his head, threading into his hair as he licked each peak. He looked up into her face to see Penny looking down on him her eyes glazed over in pleasure.

"Oh baby" Seaweed whispered as he moved up to kiss her again. "Tell me you want to stop" he said looking down on her "Tell me that this is as far as we're going to go and I'll go have a cold shower."

"Oh Seaweed I never want to stop" Penny told him taking his face in her hands "I want this, don't stop"

Seaweed closed his eyes and groaned against the rush of lust that flooded him at her words and he quickly swooped down to kiss her again, he gasped into her mouth though when he felt her small warm hands sliding up under the bottom of his shirt and over his back. Seaweed quickly pulled his shirt off over his head and leaned back down placing his hands gently on her sweatpants and pulled down. She assisted him by raising her hips up off the bed.

Penny stared up at Seaweed's face as he slowly caressed her with his eyes she bit her lip nervously, for the first time feeling self-conscious that she was laying in front of Seaweed in nothing but her panties. Without realising that she was doing it she raised her arms to cover herself but Seaweeds hands shot out to stop her.

"Don't do that baby, you're beautiful. You don't need to cover yourself up from me." Then looking down at himself he said "But if it makes you feel more comfortable..." Then he stood quickly and pulled down his own pants before crawling back over to her, he chuckled as he reached her and pushed her slack jaw shut.

"Do you ever get embarrassed?" Penny asked him

"Sure... but I thought I'd make you more comfortable." He smiled before leaning down to kiss her again, lust flared in them both again as the kiss got deeper, Seaweed slowly caressed his way down her body with his hands until they reached the top of her panties. Penny disconnected their lips on a gasp when his fingers dipped below the waistband of them. Seaweed looked into her eyes to gage her reactions as he started to slowly move them down her hips then off, Leaving them both naked for each other to behold.

"Oh Penny, baby" Seaweed exclaimed looking into her eyes "tell me you're mine forever?" he leaned back down and started kissing and licking her neck and collarbone again and Penny whimpered at the sensation.

"Forever Seaweed, always and forever" Penny whispered so caught up in the sensation of Seaweed's mouth on her that she couldn't control her hands and they came up to run themselves down Seaweed's chest and torso, when she felt him shiver and his muscles contract under her touch Penny smiled, then got bolder.

Sitting up and pushing a surprised Seaweed onto his back on the bed she swooped down and connected their lips again briefly, moving away before Seaweed could take control again and kissing her way down to is chest, following his example she grinned up at him before taking one of his nipples into her mouth. Seaweed moaned at the sensation and let his hands weave into her hair, when she started to kiss her way lower down his chest and over his stomach he wondered when or if she was going to stop. Suddenly she stopped kissing him and made an 'eep' sound, her eyes coming up to connect with his.

"That's meant to fit?" she asked him. Seaweed chuckled and hugged her to him;

"Yes it'll fit baby don't worry" He said then connected their lips again with passion, pulling away and breathing deeply of her sent he asked "Do you want me to show you how well it'll fit?" Penny swallowed nervously and nodded. Seaweed took her face in his hands "We don't have to do this yet baby, we can stop now and wait until you're ready."

"No Seaweed, I'm ready... I want you." Penny said reaching up and running her hands into his short black hair and pulling him forward. "Make love to me tonight Seaweed" she said, her lips so close to his that she could feel his breath.

"Oh baby, tonight and for the rest of forever." Seaweed said closing the gap between their mouths; pushing her back with her head on the pillows and starting make his way with his fingers over her body, caressing her neck, collarbone and breasts. Stopping for a moment he reached over to his bedside cabinet and pulled out a little foil packet, Penny watched him as he ripped open the packet and sheathed himself. Turning back to Penny to see her watching him he grinned and kissed her.

"You ready baby?" he asked her "it's going to hurt to start with but I'll go slow and you tell me to stop if you need to okay?" Penny nodded as he hovered over her, she bit her lip nervously so Seaweed bent down and kissed her lip, getting her to release it, he drew it into his mouth and sucked on it distracting her as he lined himself up with her entrance and pushing in slowly.

Penny gasped at the sharp pain, tears springing into her eyes. Seaweed stopped moving and waited for her to become accustomed to him, placing soft kisses on her eyelids and kissing away her tears. He started moving I her slowly again and Penny's breath picked up the pain being replaced with beautiful pleasure.

"Mmm.. Seaweed" Penny moaned into his neck as he moved slowly in and out in and out of her. Penny brought her bands up to Seaweeds shoulders, starting to move her hips up to meet him as he thrust back down.

"Yes baby, that's it" Seaweed said picking up his pace as he started kissing her neck and collarbone again. Penny moaned loudly up above him and he really didn't want anyone waking up right now so he moved up and captured her lips with his stifling her gasps and moans. Seaweed started thrusting harder and harder with his hips as they battled with their tongues. Seaweed pulled his mouth away suddenly when he felt Penny clench inside of him, drawing him closer and closer to his peak.

"That's it baby" He said moving one hand to her breast and squeezing gently "Come for me, that's it."

"Oh, Seaweed, I'm... I'm" Penny cut off as she exploded Seaweed put his mouth back over hers to absorb her moan as she climaxed, Seaweed following not far behind with a whispered 'Penny!' on his lips.

Lying together afterwards Penny's back against Seaweed's front Seaweed reached down and entwined his hand with the one sitting on her hip and brought it up to his moth, kissing it tenderly causin Penny to smile sleepily.

"I love you so much baby" He said in her ear, gently nipping her ear lobe.

"I love you too Seaweed, Forever." She replied.

"Forever" He said pulling her closer and wrapping her in his arms tightly, and falling asleep to the sound of her steady breathing.

**THE END**

**________________________________________________________________**

**A/N – TAADAA!! Man that was hard to do. I'm more of a fluffy kind of girl myself but I figured I'd better try it out.**

**Review and tell me what you thought about it.**

**Oh and by the way I didn't get it beta'd and I haven't really checked it over... it took me so long to write that when I finally wrote THE END I just wanted t get it out there.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Love Treesy xxx**


End file.
